


Experimenting

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [27]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cute, Flirting, Friendship, M/M, Makeup, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Supportive Cyrus, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: Fic request ~ TJ experiments with makeup, and Cyrus is supportive.





	Experimenting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I've been busy with schoolwork lately, so I'm sorry for not posting much... Hopefully when things calm down I'll be able to write more often. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, all comments and kudos are very much appreciated ♥
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://seraph-novak.tumblr.com)

TJ drums his fingers against Cyrus’ locker, pursing his lips as he stares at the black polish coating his nails. He’s having second thoughts about the colour, but there’s nothing he can do about it now. Besides, he planned his entire outfit around this shade – dark jeans and a grey hoodie with black, quarter-length sleeves – so at least he looks put together. 

“Damn,” he whispers to himself. “I’m getting gayer by the day…”

He shakes off his nerves and curls his fingers into a fist, hiding his nails from the other students in the hallway. As much as his newfound love for makeup fills him with confidence, he’s not ready to show it off to the whole school just yet.

As if on cue, Cyrus appears around the corner, his nose buried in a battered textbook. TJ grabs his arm and pulls him aside, narrowly rescuing him from walking into an open locker door.

“Woah!” Cyrus yelps, blinking up at TJ with a startled smile. “That was a close one. Thanks, Teej.”

TJ grins easily, settling into the familiar routine of flirting with his best friend. They’ve been doing this for a while now – dancing on the edge of friendship and something more – but TJ is still biding his time, waiting for the perfect moment to ask Cyrus out. The more they flirt, the easier it becomes, and the closer TJ gets to finally making a move…

“I didn’t want the locker to ruin your pretty face,” he says, smirking triumphantly at the instant blush burning Cyrus’ cheeks. It’s adorable how easy it is to fluster him.

“Thanks.” Cyrus bites his lip, his eyes drifting down to the hand still clutching his arm. “Oh, I like your nails!”

TJ’s stomach flips. Besides Amber, Cyrus is the only person he’s confided in about wearing makeup. His support is unsurprising, but it never fails to make his heart flutter. With every new compliment, his crush on his best friend grows deeper and deeper.  

“You don’t think it’s a little, I dunno… out there?”

Cyrus rolls his eyes. “You look great, Teej.  _More_ than great. You always do.”

“Oh, really?”

“Don’t make me regret saying that!”

TJ chuckles quietly, taking a step closer to Cyrus until he’s pressed flat against his locker. “Do you have any idea how cute you are?”

A playful smile crinkles Cyrus’ nose. “You think I’m cute?”

“Very.”

“Well… I think you’re cute too.”

“Yeah?”

“ _Very_.”

TJ opens his mouth, ready to throw another flirtation at the adorable boy peering up at him, but a hand suddenly claps him on the shoulder and yanks him back to reality.

“Hey, dude. Sorry to interrupt. I just wanna know if practice is still on this afternoon?”

TJ shoots daggers at his teammate – Ben – and grunts a simple, “Yeah.”

“Cool.” Ben gives him a weird look, his forehead creasing with a frown. “Wait a second… Are you wearing  _makeup_?”

TJ flinches.

_Oh shit_.

He’s wearing a touch of mascara, but nothing too fancy. He didn’t think anyone would notice unless they were looking for it.

“I, um…” He looks desperately at Cyrus, who simply nods his head and gives him a calming smile, encouraging him to be brave. TJ sucks in a deep breath and turns back to Ben, his shoulders bunching up. “Yeah, I am actually. You got a problem with that?”

Ben shrinks back. “Of course not! I was just wondering… It looks pretty cool, man.”

TJ blinks. “Huh?”

“It looks cool,” Ben repeats, a little slower this time. “Anyway, I better get to class. I’ll see you at practice!”

He watches his teammate disappear down the hallway, his stomach sinking with each passing second. He keeps expecting him to turn around, to snigger and point and shout “TJ Kippen wears makeup!” at the top of his lungs. But none of that happens. Ben keeps walking – only stopping to high-five another guy fiddling with his locker – then slips into one of the classrooms at the end of the corridor.

“What just happened?” TJ mumbles.

Cyrus brushes the back of his hand with his fingers. “You were brave, that’s what just happened. I’m so proud of you, Teej.”

“He… He didn’t even care.”

“Why should he?”

TJ swallows thickly, tearing his eyes away from the hallway and looking down at Cyrus. “Thank you.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“Yes, you did.” He nudges Cyrus’ hand, prompting him to press their palms together, and gives him a shaky smile. He can hear his heartbeat echoing in his ears, but it doesn’t deter him. “You were there for me. You’re  _always_ there for me.”

Cyrus shrugs, a little bashfully. “Well, you’re my best friend… I care about you.  _A lot_.”

TJ squeezes his hand. “Can I walk you to class?”

“Yeah.” Cyrus smiles. “That would be nice.”

As they’re walking down the hallway, their shoulders bumping together and their footsteps falling in sync, TJ decides he’s ready to take the plunge and ask Cyrus out. It’s been a long time coming, and he doesn’t want to spend another day not being his boyfriend. He wants to hold his hand and kiss his cheek and carry his bag and take him to dinner and –

“Could you give me a makeover sometime?” Cyrus asks, snapping him out of his daydream.

TJ grins. “Sure! I mean, I’m still learning and everything, but yeah. Just don’t get angry if you end up looking like a clown...”

“You’re too hard on yourself, Teej. I’m sure you’re better than you think.”

“Are you willing to put that to the test?”

Cyrus taps his chin thoughtfully, pretending to consider the risks, then nods, a blinding smile devouring his face. “I think I’m ready. Are you free after practice?”

“You mean… today?”

“Well, unless you’re busy –”

“No!” TJ says, a little too loudly. He blushes at his own excitement and lowers his voice. “Today’s fine.”

Cyrus smirks. “So, I’ll meet you at your house around five?”

“It’s a date.”

_Finally_. 


End file.
